The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole
|General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} Plot The episode takes place half a year after Dr. Blowhole's Revenge. Skipper arrives in Shanghai on a super secret solo mission that leads him waddling right into Hans and Dr. Blowhole's trap. Without his men (who are back at the zoo), his memory gets wiped away by Blowhole’s “Mind Jacker.” Blowhole was using Skipper's memories to locate their HQ and fire his "Diabologizer" at Kowalski, Rico and Private to turn them into evil creatures of destruction. Skipper washes up on a deserted island and goes through two spirit guides (one being Buck Rockgut) before meeting his third and final spirit guide, Alex the Lion. Alex helps Skipper avoid the Arch Enemy Secret Missile by dancing and with his help, Skipper regains much of his memory (of snowcones) and sets sail for Manhattan. Julien's new MP3 Player's batteries had died, leading him to try and steal Kowalski's experimental Power Cell. Kowalski takes his invention away (most likely to hidden level 13) but Julien sneaks in at night to retrieve it. The deed was done when he went back up to the main level, only to have Blowhole's Diabologizer fire at his player. The player begins to grow and eventually traps the zoo in a force field, and anyone within its radius would be forced to sing. Skipper and Alex wash up in Manhattan, just not New York. As they make their way back to the zoo, Skipper grows more and more annoyed at his spirit guide's inability to shut up. He finds a way to make him disappear, but later ends up in the wrong zoo - the Bronx Zoo. Alex reappears and points him in the right direction. Back at Central Park, the zoosters are panicking at the sudden attack. Kowalski explains the situation (with help from Blowhole) through song as the player tries to blast them. Blowhole quickly devises a brand new plan and sings a porpoise power ballad to take control of the monster. With the beats at his flippertips, he sets off for midtown, destroying everything in his path. Skipper reunites with his team and they explain the situation. They decide that Julien would be best bet at beating Blowhole, and he distracts the player while the penguins attempt to stop him (Blowhole). The penguins fail, and Alex gives Skipper a hint as to what he should do. Skipper then sings, eventually finding his rythmn, and they defeat Blowhole by extracting Kowalski's power cell while he was distracted. With Blowhole thwarted, he tries to escape, but Skipper activates his Mind Jacker and wipes his memories. In the end, Blowhole has been sent back to Coney Island as Flippy the Dolphin, once again forced to jump the ring of fire. Songs *What the Heck is That? - Central Park Zoo Animals *Julien's Music Player - Private, Kowalski, Rico, Julien and Mort *Everybody Must Sing - Kowalski and Dr. Blowhole *Brand New Plan - Dr. Blowhole *Porpoise Power Ballad - Dr. Blowhole *Thump Thump - King Julien *We Are the Penguins - Skipper, the Penguins, Alex and Dr. Blowhole Airings on channels other than Nickelodeon USA ---- RETURN TO |General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} Category:Episodes